A network such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN) comprises multiple communication lines between network elements such as, for example, connectors, adapters, and splices. The communication lines communicate information that is embodied in electrical, electromagnetic, or optical signals. The network comprises various central offices (COs), customer premises (CPs), and nodes. Each CO comprises multiple complexes that further comprise multiple line-ups of bays. Each bay has multiple shelves and each shelf has multiple panels. Each panel comprises multiple adapters, each of which is coupled to a communication line via a connector. Each communication line can be coupled to two adapters, one adapter coupled to each end of the communication line. Both the adapters to which the communication line is coupled can be comprised in same or different panels, same or different shelves, or same or different bays.
The coupling and uncoupling of communication lines to and from the adapters are often made manually by a technician. The technician identifies the end of a communication line and an adapter to which the communication line is to be coupled or uncoupled. The technician then plugs or unplugs a connector at the end of the communication line into the appropriate adapter and reports the coupling or uncoupling to a central record system. This manual coupling and uncoupling creates a significant possibility of human error when configuring interconnections between adapters of a network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,331 by Laor discloses a communication line identification apparatus and method which automates the identification of a communication line that is coupled to a particular adapter within a network. A communication transducer is mounted on a connector of the communication line. The communication transducer contains identification information of the communication line and of the adapter. Mounted near the adapter which engages the connector, is an adapter transducer which receives the identification information from the communications transducer. This identification information is transmitted to a system controller which provides the communication systems operator with the information about which communication line is connected to which adapter.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,503 by Dietz, Jr. et al. discloses an optical patch panel control system, where identification information is received from a first circuit element located at a first cable end of an fiber optic cable. A pulse code is applied on a polling line leading to the first circuit element. The first circuit element responds with a pulse code having identification information regarding the first circuit element. The identification information is stored within a control system. Moreover, identification information regarding a first port that is connected to a first connector comprising the first circuit element, is provided by first sending a poll signal via a polling line and receiving a return signal having the identification regarding the first port. The identification information is also stored within the control system. Similarly, identification information of a second port and a second circuit element at the second end of the cable is obtained and stored in the control system. A connection map, therefore, is created that provides identification information of connections of all fiber optic cables in a network. Dietz, Jr., et al., also discloses providing identification numbers of central processing units (CPUs) and devices in an optical patch panel control system to determine which CPUs and devices are in the optical patch panel control system. Additionally, Dietz Jr. et al. discloses a wired connection between the circuit element and a port. The circuit element is coupled by a data wire and a ground wire to a connector that is further coupled to a port via pins. The identification information is transmitted via the wired connection.
However, the Laor and the Dietz Jr. et al. patents are limited, in general, to providing identification information to a control system that generates a connection map showing interconnections between ports or between adapters. Specifically, Laor discloses providing a unique identification code of a communication line and an adapter to a system controller to determine whether a particular communication line is connected to an adapter. Dietz Jr. et al. discloses providing unique identification numbers of ports, and unique identification numbers of circuit elements located within connectors that are coupled to the ports, to determine whether two ports are coupled to each other by a communication line.
Furthermore, no additional information can be added to a circuit element located within a connector once the connector and the port are coupled to each other and in use. For instance, suppose when the port is engaged with the connector, the identification information is transmitted from the circuit element to the control system. A control system operator that receives the information realizes that there is a flaw in the identification information that needs to be corrected, and also thinks it would be beneficial to add some more information to the circuit element. Nevertheless, the communications systems operator cannot correct the flaw or add more information. Additionally, the wired electrical connection between the circuit element and the port is subject to wear and tear, accidental bending or breakage. The wear and tear, accidental bending and accidental breakage probably results in a loss of connection between the circuit element and the port.
Hence, a need exists in the industry to overcome the above-mentioned inadequacy of being unable to write additional information to the circuit element and the limitation of providing identification information to a control system to generate a connection map showing interconnections between ports or between adapters.